Wizards of 'Warts at Wiztech
by CleverforClever
Summary: Justin and Alex are together when he suddenly disappears. With the Dark Lord on the rise, Max has to pull it together in order to stop a threat more mysterious than the terrible Lord Voldemort. Jalex Justin/Alex, Max/Luna, Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One, On the Train

Max sighed into his hands. It had been a long year. He was sitting with his new English friends; Luna, Neville, and Ginny. Stevie was there as well, though she had simply appeared without comment. Max did not like to think about how everyone in this compartment was only important due to the fact that they knew people who actually were important.

He stared into the apartment next to his. Justin and Alex were together. They always were.

Justin, ever his older brother, was reading through some book. It was relatively small, and easily portable. Skull and crossbones were on the cover topped with a wizard's hat. Alex was lying down cat-like, twitching happily, and practically purring. But she was never content. Unfortunately, she was bored. After napping for half an hour, she arose in a curious mood. Justin acknowledged her briefly by adjusting her head on his lap.

It was not enough attention for her. Ever the third child, Max stayed silent while watching them interact. There was no room for him to make random comments anymore. Her head bobbed irritably. Justin readjusted himself to get her comfortable again. It still was not enough. She sat for a moment, and then sought something with which to amuse herself. The only thing nearby was Justin.

She drew her fingers along his hairline. It was not enough to get him to pay her more attention. A small growl popped out of her throat. She made her way to his neck, and tickled him.

Justin huffed, but encircled her face with his left hand. He stroked her cheek pacifying. That was enough for Alex- for now anyway.

Max turned his head to find Luna staring him in the face. Her glasses made her appear a bit bat-like, "Oh, I'm just an only child, but it must be so hard for you." He tried to play it off, but she seemed to be able to read minds, "You don't have to lie to me, we know."

Max looked around his compartment. Maybe he was around his peers, people considered losers, but at least they would be friends, "Let's exchange wand numbers."

The group pulled into the station late in the afternoon. The Russo family, or whatever they were, disembarked. Justin went off to talk to Harry and Ron. Alex had a large crowd of admirers, including a jealous Malfoy who took this opportunity to start a fight.

Although no one really noticed, a farewell was being made that would change the whole world. Max Russo was saying farewell to Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Little did they know it would be their efforts which would combat the forces of darkness for the next year.

Once the farewells were finished, advice transmitted, and final insults flung, the three siblings made their way to their parents. Theresa fussed over them. Jerry pulled Max aside for a talk. The boy went reluctantly, sensing something was wrong.

Justin turned to Alex, kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be right back." He walked away into the crowd and vanished.

Max watched his brother disappear forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; the Search

The Russo parents drove their blood children home after waiting a few minutes. They were surprised to see that Justin had not simply flashed home.

He did not come for dinner, or family game time. Those were not so surprising. He did not show up for the bedtime snack, nor was he in on time to wish everyone a good night.

The next morning, Justin did not show up at the breakfast table, and they found his room unused. Theresa and Jerry called around wizard apartments. Perhaps their son had a place in town, and had simply forgotten to inform them.

No such luck. Alex clicked her fingers on the counter before deciding on a course of action. She excused herself from the table, which Max found deeply concerning considering how rude she typically allowed herself to be. His sister ducked into her room, pulling out her wand and dialing a number.

Max did not need the ears of a bat to know who she was calling, nor a truth spell to know she had not gotten through when he saw the expression on her face. When midday arrived, the mood in the apartment was tense.

The adults were talking in their parental way. Telling each other their thoughts and being reassured without voicing their fears to their children. Max felt the intense need to dial his new friends, but resisted.

Stevie showed up asking for Justin, but was rebuffed.

Alex… was eerily calm. She decided to hang out with Harper and Stevie for the day. They went out shopping, dragging Max with them to carry their crap.

He was deeply dissatisfied, but understood his sister needed him. It surprised Harper that Alex wanted to stop by the hobby shop. The red-haired girl made a sing-song voice declaring that Alex was probably getting a gift for her boyfriend. Stevie found that deeply amusing.

The Latina, six steps ahead of them, only paused for a moment. That was the only sign she gave that she was thinking about what Harper said.

The two nerds in there were shocked to find girls approaching, the manager even more so. He walked over to the more aggressive of the two, "May I help you young lady?"

She rose from her place on the floor and said in a quiet voice, "Just looking, thanks."

It was scary seeing her so calm. They returned to the sub-shop. Harper left, and Alex went straight upstairs. Max went to his sister's room, and was slightly surprised not to see her there. She had diverged at some point between him lugging up her junk and puking half-way there.

Max knew where to find her, though. He did not speak as he opened the door. Alex was lying on Justin's bed, hugging one of his pillows (which she had stolen after he traveled the world). She was not crying, or sobbing, just breathing hard. Max brought cocoa with him. He set it down, and pulled the blanket over her.

"He'll come back."

"He has to."

Max sat there, next to her, until the sun started going down. He and his sister decided to go out looking for their brother the next day.

Max woke Alex at dawn. She actually got up without complaint. Oh, she grumbled, but after a couple hours of preparation, Alex was ready to go.

She was dressed classy. A black dress hugged her form, dark tights underneath it, and a bright red sweater over it. Her make-up was striking. She had obvious learned something after working in the fashion industry. Alex looked more like she was going on a date than searching for a missing person.

They went to all of Justin's old haunts. Places they knew he would go if he could. They dragged their way across New York, hauling out everyone their brother had ever spoken to. Justin was nowhere.

They expanded their search. No one from Wiz-tech knew anything, except maybe for Crumbs, but he was a bit vague about his knowledge. Transylvania was clean too. He had not gone back to the castle to reminisce. It took hours to scour the world. No sign of Justin anywhere.

Alex rested beside the castle. Max stood beside her, "Any other ideas?"

Most of her tell-tale signs of thought were dead. Her hands were immobile, her lips pressed together, her eyes moved slowly, like she was about to sleep.  
"He talked about this one place, but told me never to go there," She looked up at Max. For the first time ever, he saw she was reluctant to go against Justin's wishes.

"Well, then, let's go."  
They appeared at a shack in the middle of nowhere. It was cold, and dark, and no one in the village nearby knew anything.

Max's wand beeped with messages. He had been ignoring them for his sister's sake, but it was time to go home, "Alex… we'll start again tomorrow."

She got up, confident, "I know where to find him."

Max found her on the beach in Hawaii. Alex was running up and down calling her boyfriend's name. No one else was there, "Justin? Justin, are you here? I know you can hear me!"

She huffed, and staggered to a stop.

Max grabbed her shoulders, trying to clear her head. The wind swept her beautiful hairdo into its pull. She gasped at him.

"Justin said something about sea caves around here," She cast a bubble charm and waded into the water. Her dress was ruined in seconds. Max dragged her back to the shore.

He was afraid for her, what she was doing to herself. Alex fought him, but his recent growth spurt managed to give him the edge. When the siblings returned to the shore, they stumbled over one another.

"Alex!" Max screamed.

Her breath was short, her eyes a bit wild. Arms flailed against him bitterly, "He's here, I know he's here, he has to be! He promised he'd never leave me!"  
Silence fell across the shore. The waves crashed carelessly.

"I know, and he did not leave us, not again. He's just…" Max paused, looking for the word, "confused, I think. Something seems to be haunting him. I've got the feeling that he's just unsure of what he is doing with himself."

Alex looked down embarrassed, "I ruined my best dress." Her words came out stupidly, like a girl with her first boyfriend.

"Alex," Her eyes met his, "I promise… I will find Justin. Now let's go home."

After they left, a familiar wizard surfaced from the depths.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Welcome Home

Life was not great for Max. He and his new friends had joined together in an effort to stop the oncoming darkness. Voldemort was coming. Everyone knew what was going to happen. Dark wizards everywhere were coming to power. It was time for the young to band together. The task of figuring out their game plan was up to him. There was a new dark wizard out there. But there were so many questions. Who was this new foe, and what did he or she have to do with the Dark Lord's return.

Max heard his mother call him, but he ignored her, again. Minutes later his sister burst into his room to find her little brother wading through tomes.

She paused. "Max, you have to go down. Harry will be here any second."

He held up an index, "He's not my friend, he's yours. You go down."

Alex huffed and left.

After she disappeared, Max waved his wand. The mess in his room disappeared and a different mess took its place. Pizza boxes became magical squares, a picture of Hannah Montana becomes a map with dozens of pins in it.

Max nodded to himself, sure. He knew how to find Justin now. But Alex did not, yet, and she never should.

Max headed down. Harry appeared to be happy. Jerry passed off the Britain's luggage to his son, claiming he should spend some quality time with his house-guest. That was fine with his child, who really just wanted some quiet.

He dropped off Harry's luggage in Justin's old room, a daunting task for anyone in the family. Most of his older brother's possessions were already gone. The awards shelves were still there; he had done all of that for his parents. One or two action figures (dolls) were still there.

Max lay on the bed lazily. This moment was vital; the last connection to his mysterious brother.

And Justin was being mysterious. Ever since they had first gone to England, he had started to separate from his family. Justin had vanished for months after his graduation. He was quiet. Dating Alex which, though obvious now, was still unusual for him, and seemed a little out of character.

Harry walked in cheery for once. Max rose, embarrassed. Harry waved him down, "No, please, relax; I'm a guest, not a sultan."

Max nodded, "I'm leaving anyways. Stay cool man."

"Oh Max," Called Harry, "Uh… are you in contact with Ginny? I mean I heard from Ron and Hermione you and a couple of kids were forming a group, right?"

Max smirked and walked away. Harry was left hanging.

It was not fair that Ginny and Harry could not talk to one another, but Max had bigger problems. And in a few days, he would be going to Wiz-tech with Alex and Harry. Once he figured this puzzle out, he could find two dark wizards and save his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Back to School

Alex was busy. She was always busy these days. Packing and organizing whatever she could get her hands on, the young wizard was working perpetually. It was scary for those who knew her best.

Max was very surprised. Last time Justin had disappeared, Alex had fallen apart. Part zombie, part demon, she was unpredictable. The strangest things would make her burst into laughter- or tears.

But now she had deep faith in the return of her boyfriend. When Max asked her how she was so confident she got a faraway look in her eyes.

Then admission to Wiz-tech came due. Technically, Justin was no longer of school age. He had graduated already. But people there knew him, knew her. It would be difficult. Plus, her time there previously had been… daunting. Max decided to look out for her.

It was funny, given his growth spurt she had become his little sister in a way. His friends were scouring England for clues while they could. America was looking safer and safer by the day.

As great as it would be to see them again, his friends should have been going to Hogwarts. Still, half a semester would do them no harm.

The Russo kids packed up and arrived at Wiz-tech. Happy reunions happened all around. Kisses were exchanged, (though not between Harry and Ginny due to Ron) and hugs were given freely. Hermione, who had not been a big fan of Alex's previously, seemed to be going out of her way to make the other girl feel a part of the group.

Max pulled his group to the side, "Alright, now that we're in person, what was so dangerous you could not tell me before?"

"There's a new force out there. Voldemort has a weapon now, something far more powerful than a simple wand or giant. And it has a name."

Max felt his stomach drop when he heard it.

"Lord Drain Lovemire."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Mouth of the Beast

Alex was back to her usual attitude when it came to class. Apparently Professor Evillini was still in teaching. She bolted from the class, barged past the onlookers and bust into Professor Crumb's office. She then went into a ten minute rant against her teacher.

The professor listened calmly, then stated simply, "Sorry, she has tenure. It's easier to keep her around then hire another teacher who may also be evil. I hired her because she was evil, her name is Evillini! Did you think it was a coincidence?"

Alex slammed her mouth shut, "But… She's evil!"

He nodded his head, "But it is simpler to keep her and know who the evil one is on the staff. Like that Ronald Longcape fellow."

Alex turned away, blushing. Her ex-boyfriends were a source of discomfort now. Speaking of her boyfriends, she had to ask, "Sir," Being polite put him on guard, "I was wondering if you could tell me about Justin."

The look of pain on his face was enough. In the past, Alex would have manipulated the situation until she got her way. But now she decided to respect him by dropping the issue, "I mean, he got such good grades. Do you have something I could use?"

Crumbs stroked his beard, "I happen to have something. I will give it to you in a few days"

It was enough for her. Alex left the room running into Max.

He had followed her to make sure she would be okay. When his sister left the office unharmed, even happy, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that," He whispered, hugging her. If half of the rumors he heard were true, it was a dangerous time to go running off.

She giggled, "Max it's fine," She pushed him back, "I'm fine."

He glared at her until she repeated herself, "I'm worried about my sister."

She rolled her eyes. It was time to bring out old Alex, "Dude, I can handle myself. I have handled myself. Which of us won the wizard competition? Which of us was a champion? Which of us just stole the other's wallet while he was hugging his sister?"

Max patted himself down, and then held out his hand. Alex reluctantly handed it back, only after lifting a couple dollars out, "It's still me Max. I'm no different than I ever was. I'm not some porcelain doll."

Max nodded, he had to accept the fact that this was Alex, and Alex played by her own rules. Well, her own rule, she had only one; there are no rules.

She started walking away, then turned back her eyes narrowing, "Give me back my necklace."

Max sheepishly handed it over to her. Two could play that game. Still, he had to keep his family together. Step one: organize the team. Step two; come up with a plan to keep the students safe.

He needed to see his English friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Mouth of Babes.

Max Russo sat in the middle of the group. At the head of the class, the teacher droned on and on about how a clone that has separated from its original for too long will inevitably die.

"So what's the plan, Maxie?" Ginny had amazing control over her tone. She could have whispered to any number of people in the class without letting anyone else know.

The American shrugged. Obviously, Evillini was evil. But what could he do to stop Voldemort himself? The group was way, way out of their league. Stevie had somehow ended up ingratiating herself with his group, so technically, she was in too.

At the front of the class, the teacher called on Harry to give his report. Max wondered to himself whether or not this teacher was evil. Giving an assignment this big at the beginning of the semester? Satan himself was running this course.

Harry got up to give his presentation. Given that he was not as famous over here, it was not as terribly embarrassing as it could have been.

Well, it was not embarrassing until he collapsed in pain. Mr. Cragmount, the teacher, waddled over to prod his student with his wand, "Alright, looks like a magical attack. Everyone back off, and… I don't know; text or something." Max rushed forward. With his practice using his mind reading device it was not difficult to connect with someone's mind. He scrambled to Harry's side.

Inside Harry's mind was a veritable hell. It was a magical school, some bizarre mix of Hogwarts and Wiz-tech. Generic-looking students were all over the floor, bodies a little too still for Max's liking. Harry was fighting something black and smokey.

Max took a breath. It was time to be a hero. It was time to rise to the occasion.

"Expecto patronum!"

Nothing happened. Max gulped. That did not work out too well. He had expected to annihilate the black smoke. Instead, all he got was its attention. It bore down on him.

In the class, the teacher was grumbling about stupid kids, which was only helped when Max doubled over, "Would anyone else like to come up and here and go into a coma?"

Ginny was on the verge of tears. She rushed forward with her wand.

"Great, that's just great, Jailbait, how about you, string bean?" He pointed at Nevel who shook his head nervously. Stevie raised her hand, "Do I get extra special detention if I draw on their faces?"

"Harry, are you okay? Harry answer me!" Ginny called. Harry, eyes clenched shut, muttered something she could not quite hear.

But his wand reacted regardless. A stag burst forth, shocking the two boys out of their stupor. Ginny practically burst out laughing nervously as Max stuttered out, "That's the last time I have pizza before bed-time."

The three of them got detention.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Notes in Class

Max actually enjoyed the time alone. It gave him time to think. It almost hurt his brain. For years he had learned to shut off his mind. It became a natural response when a problem came his way.

It took a long time before his brain would even listen to outside advice. Harry was better at this sort of thing; year by year solving the mysteries. A part of the American wanted to seek help, but his pride quickly dismissed it. Harry leaned over.

"Max," He whispered, "Hey Max!"

When it became apparent that his companion would not stop, Max leaned over, "What?"

"So… is there, like, some kind of club that I join…?"

Max rolled his eyes. Ginny was _very_ interested in having Harry join them, but Max was resolute. Some people were too big a target. The teacher noticed them talking, so the Russo boy covered by asking an obvious question, "What protects Wiz-tech from evil wizards?"

The teacher paused, "Well, a number of complicated enchantments protect the school. However, what keeps us from falling under attack is the headmaster's balls."

The young wizards giggled, "Not those balls. Each headmaster is awarded orbs that control the very material that makes up the school. It is impossible to wage a war against him from the outside."

A single hand rose, it was Harry's of course, "But doesn't that mean that it is vulnerable from the inside?"  
No answer came.

Chapter Seven

Happy days came for the group. One of them was Alex's birthday. Gifts poured in from her admirers who saw Justin's absence as a sign for 'anything goes', her friends were also generous but boring, and the Russo family was… odd.

Max handed over a glove that Justin had given him. Alex knew why that was his gift. She received it happily. Understanding Max a bit better now; she recognized that he saw his brother and sister as a couple, as a pair just like the gloves. The other half was on its way.

Alex hugged her little brother.

The gifts from her parents were cheap, but Alex still ripped the wrapping off the napkin holder and the ceramic cat.

"Really? I thought re-gifting was your thing, Maxie!"

Max bristled at the nickname, but it was okay. Truthfully, he did care about his sister. He would always think of the two of them as family.

It was ruined seconds later. A small, inconsequential looking package found its way to the birthday girl. She looked it over, _knowing_ it was going to rip her heart in two.

It took Max a minute to understand; the package was immaculate, the hand-writing was immaculate, the paper crisp and straightened. The tape was positioned perfectly at right angles.

It was from Justin. A card, with thirty words, and Alex read it over and over enough that she memorized all thirty.

"Dear Alex,  
Happy birthday. I wish you all the love in the world.

Sincerely,

-Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo

P.S. I included the 'Pepe' part because I knew you would love it."

Alex broke down. Max cleared the room. He knew how much she hated people seeing her emotional. His sister liked being detached. He pushed everyone out. She would be fine soon, she had to be. Stevie protested claiming she wanted to see Justin's gift.

His back slammed against the door. Max slid down, waiting for his sister to be okay. He was angry with how slow his brain was working. He had been so close before. Clues about Justin's disappearance were coming in. His past was coming to life. Now when the Russo family had counted on their younger son, he failed them miserably.

The door opened. Two arms wrapped around Max from behind.

"A hug? Does this make me the new Justin?"

A chuckle escaped her lips, "Do you know what I would do to you if you were Justin?"  
Half threat, half seduction, Alex was back.

Max stood, falling into an impromptu piggyback pose. Alex insisted on touring the castle while on his back. He lugged her up and down staircases grunting like a wounded mule. She was heavier than she looked.

They accidently bumped into a private conversation between Evillini and Cragmont. Max, whose brain was used to disuse, did not register much, but Alex was quiet for quite some time.

She finally spoke, "I want to go see Harry."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Girl Fight

Alex spoke quietly to Harry. He registered her words with indifference. That apparently frustrated her. When Ginny walked in, Alex's eyes flashed.

Something happened that did not register in Max's brain; it looked like his sister was _kissing_ the savior of the wizard world.

But… it was off somehow. It also looked a bit like a headbutt. Harry fell back in a stupor. Ginny turned bright red. It looked like she was cursed it was so bad.

Then Alex started a fight, "What did you call me?!"

Ginny fumed back, "I didn't call you anything!"

Max dove for cover. Ginny had a reputation as a bat-bogey hex expert and Alex… it was best not to mess with her. Luckily for the innocent bystanders, the two magical girls did not use any magic.

They did tackle on another to the ground and wrestle there. Hair was pulled, scratches gouged into faces, teeth embedded into soft flesh.

"You whore!"

"Slut! Cow!"

"Bloody mistress! Temptress!"

Harry was bleeding on the ground, unnoticed. The men of the crowd exchanged look of infinite glee: two hot girls fighting, yum. Of course, the worst teacher possible appeared seconds later. Cragmont pulled the two off of one another and told them they had detention again. Max was about to step in when Alex gave him the slightest sign that it was unwanted. She handed him Justin's gift; a shell from their trip to Hawaii. It had a heart on it. She asked Max to keep it safe for her. He nodded. In the past, that would have been Justin's job, but currently the former Russo had fallen into the role of 'Alex's jerky boyfriend' with great gusto. Max grumbled at not knowing what was going on.

Well, it was her birthday, she could have some leeway. He would trust her. And without having to look after his sister, Max could go and look into whether Justin was back or if this was something he set up months ago.

The Russo boy returned to his room unhappily. On the wall was his board of information. Stevie had shown great interest in his knowledge, even complimenting him on his insight. That came far too infrequently in his life. Still, all these places that Justin seemed to be visiting were so… random. Places like Gringotts, Hogsmeade, Albania, and England seemed to be chosen at random.

His restless mind found its way back to his board; Justin was everywhere, Ireland, England, Transylvania, and Albania. If it was him, what was he doing?

Max let a breath out when Luna arrived, "I think your sister was possessed by grumbles."

He nodded his assent, "She always has been."

Luna walked around the room. Max caught himself staring at her form. She was lovely, like a full moon. There was something striking about her, some secret aspect that whispered and danced in his mind. He shut it out. A man on a mission had no room for romance.

It was very surprising when she hugged him too. Maybe he was just a big teddy bear.

"What was that for?"

"You need a hug."

It was enough reason for him. Max put an arm around her, "I don't want Harry or Alex in the group."

Luna nodded into his shoulder. He continued, "Just… feels wrong. They have their lives. I have mine."

"But you're part of a group."

"Yeah, but that group knows better than to bring in that much trouble."

Neville walked in, "I think I found something!"

He held up a newspaper clipping. It was a picture of Jerry Russo giving a big thumbs-up surrounded by officials. He was at the ministry of magic a full two years after he left England for his homeland of America.

Max studied it for a moment. Luna looked it over, "Who's your daddy?"

He looked over his shoulder at her drily, "I think it's time to visit Alex in detention."

Neville looked at him nervously, "But the only way is to get in a fight. And one that is not pre-planned or we'll get it worse."

Max looked at Luna thinking about the love triangle his sister had created, "Neville, how do you feel about Luna?!"

Minutes later Evillini deposited the two boys in detention. Neville looked sick to his stomach. He threw up miniature cows onto Max's shoes. Alex's eyes flew up, but she kept silent.

Sporting a black eye and three consecutive growing horns, Max smilingly sat next to Ginny.

He was in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine What?

The stress was too much for Cragmont. Alex was dangerous enough. Now with a crew… it was safer to tell them to scrub the steps. He took their wands and went to get a cup of coffee. Alex pulled out her miniature wand.

Max rolled his eyes, "Enough running around. What happened?"

Alex groaned, "Nothing. When we bumped into Evilini, she was saying something about checking through my mail. She was interested in my package from Justin. I thought… I thought Cragmont may know something. I tried to read his mind but…" she threw her arms up, "He was on guard. I couldn't read his mind. Sorry Ginny."

The red-head blushed again, "You shouldn't have kissed Harry."

Alex stopped what she was doing, "I didn't, I didn't!" She insisted, "I just needed someone I could trust going into detention."

The girls did their, 'oh you're so pretty' thing that they do when they want to be besties again, "Why didn't you just ask?"  
"I needed Cragmont to believe it was spur of the moment, and that it was over a boy!"

"Hey!" Interrupted Max, "Why not use me?"

The awkward pause sat a moment, "I mean, as long as we're just manipulating each other, you might have let me in on the plan!"

Why was he thinking of Luna and not the problem at hand? Sure they talked briefly over the summer, but they never… No, he was not going to fall in love. That would be really, really stupid, "Okay, yeah, I don't work. Still, we need to get to the Ministry of Magic. Dad went back to England after the war ended."

"For Justin?"

"Not sure, but we should check."

Alex went back to cheating by cleaning with magic.

If Justin was going on a world tour, and Cragmont was working with Evilini to find him, it was time to find out why they were interested in him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Pressure Increased

Weeks passed as Max looked for an excuse to go to the ministry. He could just ask his father, but that meant informing him they were looking into Justin, a sore subject.

Lord Lovemire had freed Death Eaters from Azkaban. Even the Americans were getting nervous. Unlike Voldemort who broadcast his goals to whoever was like-minded, Drain Lovemire kept his goals secret. Max considered for a moment that Lovemire was the one who was responsible for Justin's disappearance. According to rumor, Lovemire had been around for a couple of years.

It was a late Tuesday night that his musings were brought to an end when Stevie burst in panting, "Alex- trouble- Evilini!"

Max groaned and took off. He took out the portal key, "To Disney world!"

It sent him to her office of course. The plan was simple. He distracted her with a dance. Whatever Alex was up to, it would give her time to escape. It was what brothers did; save the family. Eventually Evilini snapped out of her trance and cackled.

"You fool, this was a trap!"

Max looked confused, so he went to his old standbys, "Are you sure!"  
"Of course!"

"It doesn't feel like a trap," He gestured to the lack of confinement.

Her eyes flared with her nostrils, "That's what makes it a trap!"

He knew that was wrong, "No, what makes a trap is its trapping ability." He waggled his fingers in a clamping manner, "If I am not truly trapped if you want to define trapping as a feeling."  
"I disagree, see Max this was a trap-"

He cut her off again, "What if it isn't really a trap, it just feels like one to you?"

She paused thinking, "I hadn't thought of that…"  
Max nodded sagely.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Burst in Cragmont. He summoned the cage, "It's a trap. You are trapped. We have trapped you, got it!"

Max thought a moment, "Not really…"

The two teachers groaned, "Just go along with it, you'll pick it up as we go."

He shook his head, "For teachers, you don't really get my learning process…"

Cragmont cursed the boy, "I'm filled with ire, convert 'til I tire, invert into fire!"

Max found himself turned into a small flame, "Hold on…" A small flame erupted from his backside.

"Ew!"

He snorted.

"Prepare to be 'burnin' up!'"

Max concentrated on his heat. He closed his eyes in concentration. Justin was good at research, Alex at make-'em-ups. Max had to have some ability…

The flame grew.

"You're only burning yourself!"

It grew, and grew, and grew… they started backing up.

It felt like the worst fever ever, but finally Max grunted with effort and exploded, sending the two back in a blast of fire.

"Ah!"

Cragmont got back up, "Two tick-tocker, one tick to a shocker!"

He converted Max into a lightning bolt. The young wizard leapt into his wand, "Sweet. I can e-mail myself."

He sent himself to Alex. Luckily, she was checking her wand-mail instead of paying attention in class.

He warned her about what was going on, before being pulled back up the line.

"Enough," Cried Evilini, "Just go into his mind!" A cage appeared around the Russo, again.

Cragmont pushed as hard as he could into Max's mind. His access was uninhibited, for the Russo boy was unaccustomed to trying to keep invaders out. So Cragmont saw everything in his mind!

Nothing, nothing at all was in there.

"He's not thinking about anything!" Sometimes it worked to get the subject to think about the secret.

_"Oh I know, corn, candy- no cow. Wait, that's food. Actually, cow is turned into food, and they make milk so…"_

Cragmont was getting frustrated. It was horrible in there. And soon Alex would send reinforcements. He had to ensure nothing would be left to find.

"Here now there, you're nothing beware, Russo into air!"

Max exploded just as Crumbs burst in with Alex. She was red.

"Cragmont, where is Max Russo?!"

He shrugged, "He just blew through, excuse me."

He left. Alex turned to her professor, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

He sighed, "Apart from the wand-mail you should not have been checking, we have no proof of misdeeds. Stay on your guard."

As she left, Alex whispered, "I just lost another guard…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven Luna Alone

The disappearance of Max triggered a school-wide panic amongst the students. What was a war overseas suddenly took on a role too close to home for comfort.

Luna took it worse than Alex. She never spoke anymore. Harry tried to talk to Ginny about it, but got no further in his goals. Ron, who had spent the semester pining over Hermione, told the hero it was time to step up, "Look, Max said we should not have joined the group because you would take it over. Well, we saw how far he got. Now let's start the army and get to war."

And so Harry took it over as a Defense Against the Dark Arts club. It did not go well. Luna would not speak, Ginny did not have much to say, and Neville was Neville. Stevie, of all people, was interested in what he had to say.

"Look," said Harry, "We need a plan. I can get us into the ministry, but now it is time for us to find out what Jerry Russo was doing there in the first place."

Luna spoke out of turn, "Sometimes, when I think about Max really, really hard, I feel some pressure over me. Is he a ghost?"

No one spoke after that. Stevie marched to the Headmaster's office and barged in, demanding to be allowed to go.

They went to Crumbs, who approved their mission, "Education at the Ministry, of course." He was shaking his head though. Alex grimaced, but took off anyway. It was only after the group was gone that the Russo boys came into view.

Max blew in when the door opened, following the most dangerous dark wizard in America; his brother.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve Brother Against Brother

Justin was well-dressed for someone who had disappeared completely. Wearing a velvet black suit with green highlights, he stared at Crumbs with mild interest, "I know what you are."

Crumbs smiled easily, "And I know who you are."

Justin hissed angrily, "You know why I am here?"

"I suppose I do, and it has nothing to do with those posers Cragmont and Evilini who have been looking for you, right?"

Justin ominously shook his head slowly. The professor shifted uneasily, "You disappeared, partly out of your own desire to run from life, and partly out of respect for the lives around you. And if what I have heard is true… Justin… really? All alone?"  
Justin looked down in shame, "I am so sorry." The young wizard grasped a set of glass balls setting on the desk, "I am so, so sorry."

He used the magic balls, dropping the mystical defenses around the perimeter. The defenses fell. Death eaters filled the castle.

"And what now, Justin?"

"That's not my name anymore."

"Of course not, you are someone of importance now, too important running to and from powerful wizards, in the ministry and in league with Voldemort, to check in on your family. Being detained by both sides, must have spun you about. But you can be free. Think of Alex!"

Justin was angry now, "Don't. You have no right to talk about family. And you know why!"

Crumbs bowed his head, "You could have stayed for her."

Justin's eyes flashed angrily. He raised his wand menacingly and pointed at his beloved teacher, the man who had taught him so much about the wonders of magic. Max had never seen Justin so angry; not ever. A flash of green light later and Crumbs lay on the floor.

The incantation erupted from his lips putting the Dark Mark under the sky. The message was clear; no matter where Harry Potter runs, death and destruction will surely follow.

Death Eaters burst in dragging Justin away. Max slowly reconstituted from his air form. The last of Crumb's power went into removing the curse. Crumbs gasped one last breath, and then faded into nothingness. It was beyond over.

The Headmaster was dead. Luna was running in the wrong direction and Justin, now a murderer, was around a group of psychopaths. Harry was in danger, and the Wizard World itself was falling apart.

And all Max could think was, "What do I tell Alex?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen Heartbreak

Max's, now Harry's, group was called back from their errand. Upon seeing her little brother, Alex burst into tears, ran after him, and picked him up in a big bear hug, "Don't you ever leave me again."  
Max hugged her back, "Count on it, Alex."

She wiped her tears, "When I heard… I mean, you were gone, but when they told us there was a murder, I feared you… you know, you were gone forever."

Max shook his head, "No, but I was there."

Cragmont hobbled on up, "Well, let's hear it then, who took the old codger down?"

Max swallowed hard. The look on Justin's face, it was pure malice. He killed, in cold blood, and he would do it again. But Justin was family, always, "It was Death Eaters."

The crowd gasped in horror, although Max found that stupid. _Who else would put the Dark Mark in the sky? Really, people, keep up._

He turned back to Alex, her eyes wet with hope, "What's it mean? All your research into Justin's movements. We could not put it together."

Max's head spun; there was so much to take in. Justin was everywhere on earth, pitted between two sides of an upcoming wizard war. He must have wanted to see Alex, but he had to keep her safe. Max knew what that was like. He looked at the faces around him, Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione, Neville was by himself, and strangely so was Luna, though she was standing right beside him. Stevie was missing.

He took a breath. He had to protect Alex, even if it meant breaking her heart, "It means that Death Eaters have Justin."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen Nightmares

The attack rocked the New World. Killing the headmaster was shocking. But underneath, taking the balls stripped the castle of more than its protection. It meant that someone else was in charge.

A week later, a triumphant Cragmont returned with the balls. He was proclaimed a hero. He took over the school. Nothing had prepared Max for his worst nightmares: Cragmont in charge, his family crushed, and his worst enemy turn out to be his own brother.

The look on Alex's face had been crushing. She never really cried as a kid, not when it would not have served her purposes.

Now she was crying regularly. Justin had done this. In a way, Max was angry at his brother. Lord Lovemire had struck down a hero. Why was Justin running from the Russo family? If he had just stuck with them…

Alex was listening to the sea in her shell when Max found her. She spoke as if to herself, "Justin is such a nerd. He scoured the beach until he found one that had a heart shape on it."

Max leaned against the door. What was he supposed to tell her? Alex turned with eyes full of fear and hope. She was looking at Max with hunger. He knew what she wanted, "Alex… he didn't say much."  
That was enough to set her off, "He didn't say anything about me, are you sure? Or why he left, or why he never came back?"

Max had his own theories, "I think that we have to accept the fact that the Justin we knew was overrun by Lord Lovemire. I am afraid of what we'll find."

Alex took a breath, "I'm not. I know my Justin is out there. And nothing, nothing will keep us apart."  
And that is what worried Max the most.

A.N. Well, that's the story. If you want a sequel, read and review. And most questions will be answered in the next portion of 'Wizards of 'Warts'!

Preview

Alex Russo sat in her class. Her brother Max had disappeared. She looked over at Hugh Normous, her current best friend. It was likely only a matter of time before he disappeared too.

In all fairness, Max had showed up again. Apparently he had been cursed into a gust of wind. "That's a new one," was all he really said about it. At least now she knew that Justin was alive.

Presently, she was being shipped back across seas to Hogarts. Why, oh why had her parents registered her to finish school there? It was like they knew how to annoy her.

_Killer dark wizard on the loose in England? Let's send Alex, she'll scare him off!_

Still, seeing her friends again would be nice. It was then that Draco Malfoy made his presence known. For all the friends she had, she also had to deal with enemies as well. In this case, the blond was mocking her.

"Well, then, now that Justin's gone, are you going to start dating your other brother?"

Alex knew she should ignore him, but that was not her style, "Well, at least they're men. Sorry Mal-fool, you're not my type."  
And so they bickered back and forth for a few moments. Then the train came to a stop.

"What's that?" Asked some random student Alex did not recognize. Everyone buzzed with worry. The American pushed her nose to the window, which promptly frosted up, "I didn't do that." She stated dumbly.

Dark figures in robes made their way down the aisle, stopping by each apartment. They filled the Russo girl with fear. They seemed to bring her worst memories to the front of her consciousness. Losing Justin, failing her parents, winning the competition against Justin, losing Justin again, the memories started to blur as her worst fears popped into her mind. It was a type of crushing hopelessness. Anything or anyone that meant something to her always abandoned her. What was it that Justin used to say?

"Using your wizard powers requires concentration and focus. You can't be 90% spell, ten percent 'oh what's that?' Focus Alex." His eyes bored into hers. It felt like he was really there.

"Expecto Patronum!" A thin wisp of white came out. Alex was expecting a wolf, but the wolf lost its legs. She figured it was because it was not strong enough. Still, she registered the fact in her mind and drove the dementors off.

"Is everyone okay? What was that?"

Alex sat back into her seat. Today would be a loooong day.


End file.
